Finding Purpose Through Strength
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Unsure where to go, a young woman looks to train her body with the trainer she's falling for. (Milk and Cereal)


A young woman stood awkwardly amongst heavy equipment and sweaty bodies. She fidgeted with her hoodie, pulling the hood tightly over her head. She didn't want to be there. Her pushy sister forced her to come.

"Easy for her to come here. She's not the introvert of the family," she crossed her arms and stood next to a wall, hoping no one would notice her.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Are you gonna share this sexy wall?" the young brunette looked to her blonde sister, scowling at her.

"God, why did you bring me here?! I could be home! Not dealing with people,"

Her sister laughed, holding her tight in a hug, "Oh Ruby, don't be a cliche. I know you're happy to be here!"

Ruby glared at her sister, "Ok I know you're trolling me. Ugh, why did you drag me here?"

Yang pulled her sister by the arm out of the gym towards the locker room, "Because you need to get out more. I mean, you graduated high school and you still haven't enrolled in college."

Ruby groaned against one of the lockers, "You sound like Dad now! It's always something!"

Yang rolled her eyes and handed her sister a pair of shorts from her duffle bag, "Just be glad you're not dealing with Dad! When you get changed, meet me in the gym. Don't flake on me, Ruby."

Ruby narrowed her eyes on her sister when she left the door, and as she was about to change, "I'm serious, Ruby. If you flake out on me, I'll hunt you down," Yang opened the locker room's door to tell her sister this.

Ruby rolled her eyes and changed into the shorts her sister got her; a pair of black shorts with red linen, "I can't believe my legs are this pale. Maybe, Yang's right? Maybe I should do this gym thing."

Ruby wandered into the gym and looked around for Yang, looking through the various bodies in hoodies, shorts, and shirts.

"Ruby!" Ruby saw her sister hanging out at a bench press, "Over here!"

She pulled her hood over her head and wandered over to Yang, "Uh, so what are ya benching?"

Yang laughed, "Oh, you know, one hundred and fifty pounds," Yang waved to someone behind Ruby, "Oh hey! Here's my spotter!"

Ruby turned around to see a tall red-headed woman approach the two sisters, "Hello, Yang. Are you ready for the bench?"

"Sure! Ruby, watch a pro in her element!" Yang laid back against the bench, her arms gripping the metal.

"Are you sure about this?" the redhead asked, Ruby watching her sister unsurely.

Yang grinned and lifted the bar off the rack, "I'm POSITIVE!" she gritted through her teeth.

The redhead had her hands under the bar, while Yang pumped the bench, "I'd only recommend you do ten reps. Anymore is overkill."

Ruby shook her head, "You shouldn't have said that," the redhead looked over at Ruby, letting her get a look at her amber eye, "She's gonna take that as a challenge."

Indeed Yang did. Though she did the five reps, she powered through even more of them, telling herself that she needed to more.

"Well, congratulations, Yang. You did thirteen reps," the redhead clapped.

Yang raised her thumb while she breathed, "Ruby. Let me breath for a few minutes. Then we can, work out," Yang fell over, laying on the bench, resting her arms, "Carry me, guys."

Ruby sighed and helped the redhead pull Yang back onto her feet, "She drags me here and then passes out. That's just great."

They laid Yang on one of the benches, "Sorry, my sister made you carry her. She's usually better about this stuff."

"Well, she did lift her entire body weight and then some. Though you'd think with all of that strength it would be easy for her to walk to the bench herself," the redhead held out her hand to Ruby, "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. Pyrrha Nikos."

Ruby hesitated to hold her hand, but brought it up to the tall woman, "Ruby Rose."

Pyrrha looked at the resting Yang and back towards the short introvert, "Since, Yang is incapacitated, why don't I help you with your workout?"

Ruby cracked a smile, "Uh sure. But, I have no idea how a workout is supposed to go."

Pyrrha grabbed her hand and led her to a treadmill, "Well, let's start with this. Ruby, how many miles do you usually jog?"

"Jog? Uh. Define jogging?"

Pyrrha blinked at the black-haired girl, "Do you lift at all?"

"I can lift myself out of bed," Ruby murmured.

Pyrrha sighed, "It's alright. I believe that here, we can build anyone up, from anywhere to anywhere," she put on a bright smile that gave Ruby some hope for herself, "Let's see what you can do on a treadmill."

Ruby stepped onto the machine, feeling the sweat roll down her back when the redhead pinned a clothespin from the treadmill to her shirt, "Don't feel nervous, just start running at the pace you feel good at."

* * *

Yang stepped up from the bench and stretched her arms, "Hey, Pyrrha! How was the workout?"

Pyrrha smiled unsurely, "Well, she's got a long way to go. I'll see you later, Yang."

Yang raised her eyebrow, and wondered to herself how Pyrrha and Ruby had reacted to each other. As they were changing in the bathroom, Yang heard what she hadn't thought she would hear today.

"Hey, Yang. I think I want to keep coming back here," Ruby spoke loudly at first before muttering, "As long as she's there."

Ruby then had to deal with her pantsless sister, bear hugging her from behind.

* * *

 **A/N So this is a new series I want to try out. I always enjoy modern AUs when they're done well, and I think this ship is fairly under appreciated. So I'm gonna give it my Colbert Bump.**

 **Also, as the tags have shown, Freezerburn is going to be a part of the story, but relatively in the background. So Yellow on White shippers, if you're here for an in-depth story about the Fire and Ice, I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere. Also, Blake and Velvet are going to be characters and in a relationship. I'm gonna be experimenting with Velvet, because I want her character to be in my other stories, so this story is where I'll be getting my footing. Or should I say my rabbit foot?**

 **Don't forget about my YouTube channel. I know I've been slow on videos, but I'm gonna be uploading a whole bunch more videos very soon. Starting with the Onechanbara Review. You guys need anime titties.**


End file.
